Labyrinth: My Way
by AdamiRose
Summary: We pick up where Jareth tells Sarah she has 13 hours to do the Labyrinth in order to save her brother, what happens next is what I think should have happened…and would have if Sarah had her head on right. WIP, Rating to be on the safe side.


Unnamed Labyrinth Fanfiction

By: Amanda (Adami) Rose

Word Count: Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did own it, it wouldn't have been nearly as family friendly as it was. And there would have been far more David Bowie and far less muppets.

Author's annoying notes: I don't have a title for this one yet, if you have any suggestions feel free to e-mail me with them. If I use your title you'll get…well…recognition as having helped me come up with a title.

Summary: We pick up where Jareth tells Sarah she has 13 hours to do the Labyrinth in order to save her brother, what happens next is what I think should have happened…and would have if Sarah had her head on right (in my opinion)

Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever" The goblin king said, as he stepped back and disappeared into nothingness. "Such a pity"

Sarah stood looking between the place where Jareth had been, and the labyrinth before her, pondering her options. "Wait, come back" she said to the spot where the Goblin King had been. "I have a proposal for you." She said, her head held high.

Upon hearing this, Jareth couldn't help his curiosity at the idea that the girl had some kind of proposal for him. 'What in the name of the Underground could the girl have to offer the king of the goblins?' he thought to himself as he popped back into existence in front of the girl who had stolen his heart. "Well" he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. "What is it you think you have to offer?"

"I…" she faltered, seeming to lose some of her confidence. "I wish to offer a trade." She seemed to be judging his reactions.

"Oh, really? What kind of trade?" Jareth asked, appearing uninterested.

"Myself for Toby. I will stay here with you if you'll send my brother home." She said, stepping closer to the Goblin King. "And make sure he's safe until Dad and Karen get home." She added as an after thought, before he could give her an answer.

Jareth pondered this idea as he stalked around Sarah, seeming to size her up like so many pounds of meat at market. "Now just what would I do with a slip of a girl such as yourself?" He asked, coming around to face Sarah once more. He reached out and grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. "You're far too old to turn into a goblin my dear, And I can't exactly have a human girl running willy-nilly around my kingdom now can I? It would be terribly unseemly of me to subject the goblins to that." He said, letting go of Sarah's face and giving her cheek a quick pat and smirking at the angry and hurt look on her face.

"I'll have you know I have many good skills" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm good with housework," she said, counting with her fingers to make the point of how many things she could do.  
"Big deal, I've got goblins for that" he interjected, waving his gloved hand in the air as to clear a bad smell.  
"And, I can cook rather well." She said, ticking off another finger.  
"So what, I've got a staff of chefs who cook anything my heart desires. Next" he said, looking rather bored.  
"I…I'm good with children" she said, sounding slightly desperate.  
"Oh yes, you're good with children. That's why you're here now, trying to barter yourself for the return of your brother." He said, smirking at her. "Who, I might add, you wished away." He leaned once more against the tree. "I really am getting rather tired of this, and you are wasting valuable time that you could be spending getting through my labyrinth."  
Sarah growled in frustration "grr, it's not fair." She stomped her foot to make her point further.

"Yes, you seem to say that so often, I must wonder, what is your basis for comparison? And didn't anyone ever tell you that Life isn't fair?"

"Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything you say if you'll just return my baby brother. Please." She said, dropping to her knees before the slightly startled Goblin King.

"anything is a rather large category my dear." He said, reaching down and hauling her up by her left arm. "I'd be careful about saying anything if I were you."

"please, just give my brother back and I will do anything for you. Send him home safe and sound and I…I will…" she faltered, looking for the right words.

"You will what my dear? Do anything I ask?" he took her hands in his own gloved ones. "would you fear me, love me, do as I say?"

"Yes. I promise. Just return my brother. Please." She said, looking from their intertwined hands to his eyes. "if you do, I will be your slave."

Jareth brought his hand to his mouth in mock contemplation to hide his slight shock and immense delight at Sarah's words. This was better than any plan he had devised, and she was not only doing it of her own free will, she was coming up with more interesting ideas than he had yet to entertain. "well my dear Sarah, I think we may have a workable arrangement. However dear girl, you will certainly need some sort of training before you can be expected to serve properly. I think at least three of your human years worth should do the trick. If not, well, we'll cross that road when we come to it. Won't we?" he said as he pushed off the tree and purred in her ear.

Sarah could only manage to sigh in defeat and not her head in agreement to what wishes of the Goblin King.

"Good. Now then your brother has been returned to your home, and will be cared for until your... I mean his parents return from their outing. I think it's time you start your training. Come along dear." Jareth said, conjuring and tossing a crystal into the air where it vanished mid flight.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you didn't turn Toby into some goblin and you're just trying to keep me here?" Sarah said, glaring at Jareth.

"Well my dear Sarah, you'll just have to trust me on this won't you?" he smirked.

"Bastard" She spat back at him


End file.
